


My past, my future

by Belial_Aphroditus



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Physical Abuse, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belial_Aphroditus/pseuds/Belial_Aphroditus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"but what I found was not the person I was looking for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My past, my future

“Why are you here?”He says.

You met him in a garden. It wasn’t a pleasant garden. It was all thorny and the trees twisted.

“Please, Master, stop!” You scream and he stops or you did. You don’t know; you’ve never died before. Neither have I. It’s so cold here still. The only thing that is warm was the blood leaving your wounds. I wonder if he is holding back. Does he have to keep himself from licking the blood of our back?

“What did you say?” He asks.

“M-master,” You whimper, you disgusting child.

“Very good,” Master says. He is gentle when he wants. This is rare as you are beginning to know.

You feel him lifting your tiny body with one hand. You hate everyone and everything that did nothing to save you from this. You want to cry but don’t have any more tears after the beating.

_This isn’t fair._ You think. All you want is completion. To find that person you needed. When you saw him in the garden you were freighted. Still you could not look away.

You manage to squirm finally and open our eyes. This is the beginning of me the end of you.  He’s looking down at us with those eyes. We want to gouge them out. They are too pretty for him.

“I thought you were…”You say before we pass out.

***

He never bothered to ask what we were going to say.

I should have died when I was you.

Now I'm trapped in this never ending past.

***

She’s still sleeping so I don’t move from my spot. The sun is starting to rise and everything looks blue. It makes me think about your eyes but that no longer bothers me. Mostly.

I’m free of you and you and you are gone. Myotismon, though you did manage to take so much from me, the two of me are one again. I always knew what you taught me was lies, but now I understand the truth.

I am a person. I have worth. I have every right to be happy and I belong only to myself. I choose who I am and I chose her. I chose a future.

I’m still angry. I no longer need it as you are nothing but I cling to it. It makes living so…righteous? But really, I want you gone there too. I want the rest of my life. I want you to never taint the joy I feel with my hatred of you. And one day I will. I’m going to let this hatred go one day and then you will have no power over me. I will start this journey by going to the beach with my best friend, Hikari.

Good-bye.


End file.
